When The Worst Is Over
by gigglezgirl55
Summary: Bella's character is a little different. Bella , her brother Emmett, and their dad are moving into their soon-to-be-step-mom's house, whom they loath. At their new school they meet Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Then the fun happens. human . R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters blah blah. **

**mkay. so this is a new story, i kind of just wrote this first chapter off the top of my head. let me know if you like it and if i should keep going. thankiess(: reveiw!**

* * *

"BELLA!" Crysta liked to scream at me like she'd been my mother all along.

"What do you want," I sighed, walking into my bedroom where I found her standing in the middle, staring, with a heated expression.

"What do I want?! Bella, you, your brother and your father are supposed to be moving into my house in a matter of days and you barely even have your room packed! I want this does by tonight!"

"Or what?" I smirked knowing that she couldn't officially give me punishments because she and dad haven't married yet.

She walked over to me and got in my face. "Young lady. Do not think that just because I am not married to your father yet, that I do not have an influence on his decisions. If I want daddy's little girl grounded, I can sure as hell get you grounded. I've got your daddy wrapped around my finger," she swirled her finger as if twirling a string around it, "even when it comes to his bratty fifteen year old daughter. Got it?"

She stayed up close to my face, so I took the liberty of turning around, whipping my ponytail in her face and stalking out of the room, muttering, "You can't control me, bitch," under my breath.

I walked into Emmett's rooms and locked the door. He gave me the 'is the bitch going crazy again?' look and I just nodded and plopped myself onto his spinney chair. See, my brother, Emmett, and I had never really known our real mother. She left about a week after I was born and Emmett was about a one year old at that time. My dad has had to care for the two of us by himself for the past 15 years. Though, I'm not complaining. I liked how it was just us. I learned how to play all the sports and how to stand up for myself, my aunt, Sarah, stepped in when I was about 9 to help me with my 'girl needs' as she liked to say to my dad. They I turned out to be the perfect mix. I had the side of me that liked rock music, and played the guitar, and wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. And then there was the side that was girly, knew exactly what to wear, how to do my makeup, and listened to every kind of music there was. My brother says that every guy in his grade would date me if they didn't think they'd be shot down.

My brother on the other hand, didn't take it so well. It always bugged Emmett a little bit that our mom never stayed around long enough for him to be able to remember her. He resented her for running out on us like she did. Though I don't think he has the right, I mean considering dad never even mentions her (we got all our information from aunt Sarah) and we don't know why exactly she ran out, then I don't think he should judge. But he always says that no one with a heart would run out on their children and husband like she did. But even so, he turned out to be 'Mr. smart-hot-jock-who everybody loves. My brother is the guy that everyone wants to be friends with, but being him, he wants to be friends with everyone too. He hangs with people from the football team all the way to chess club.

And then, there is our almost-step-mom, Crysta. My brother and I hate her. My brother hates her more for the fact that she is 'trying to take our mom's place.' But I, I gave her a chance when they first started dating. I tried to be nice to her and show her how great my dad was. Turned out, she didn't care. See, my dad is a multimillionaire because he owns a NASCAR racing track and makes models for a lot of the cars on the tracks. He has designed some of the fastest cars in the world. Crysta wants a share of that money, and she could care less about him or his children. She was, in my eyes, a flat out bitch. My dad however, thinks she is amazing. He says she is the best thing that happened to him since I was born. He is too blind, or she is too good at hiding it, to see what my brother and I see.

"I don't see why we have to move in so soon," exclaimed my brother, "I mean there wedding isn't for another year. I think we should just stay here.

I scoffed, "Yea well Crysta just can't wait until Dad starts paying her bills."

I could tell my brother wasn't in the mood to talk about this. "Let's go shoot some hoops. Maybe you'll finally beat me today." He said teasingly, tossing me the basketball that was lying beside the bed.

I smiled, always up for any game with my brother. "Bring it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else but the story line. **

**thankies to everyone who took the time to read this nd the fwew that reveiwed it.**

**i really would appreciate it if you reveiwed, good or bad, i dont mind, just please give me your thoughts on the story and any suggestions you have.**

**happy readings(:**

* * *

One week later.

"Bells," Ashley whined with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you're actually moving! What am I going to do without my best friend?"

"I promise I'll come to visit as soon as I can. We'll call each other every day. Just pretend like I'm on vacation, I'll be back soon, I promise." I tried my best to reassure her. Ashley was one of those people who always needs someone with her, and now that I was moving, she needed to find someone else.

The rest of my friends came up to us as I heard a chorus of, "I'm going to miss you so much," and, "come visit us," and, "please don't go," and a lot of other things. I gave them all a hug and told them I'd be back to visit as soon as I could, and that if they didn't keep in touch, I would be very angry(jokingly of course.) Then Jacob, my boyfriend of a year and a half, took a hold of my hand and dragged me to the tree house in my back yard.

"Bella.." Jacob hesitated, "promise me..promise me you'll never forget me." A sad expression made its way across his face, making him look much younger and more innocent than the rugged sixteen-year-old he was.

I took his big strong hands, "Jake..how could you ever think that I could forget you?"

He squeezed my hands, and blinked in a way as if trying not to cry. "I just..Bella..you're going to a new school..and..well..you'll be meeting new people. New..guys. I don't want to keep you from living your life. I don't want to be something holding you back from doing things in your new town.." his eyes had shifted from me to the ground as he kicked around the dirt.

I was getting scared, "Jake, what are you saying?"

"Well, you know. I just think maybe that since you're moving so far away and you'll be meeting so many new people and all, that maybe we should..take a break.."

"Jake..I love you. You and only you. We don't need to take a break, I know that we can make it through this. Please don't do this.." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Jacob finally looked up. He kissed my cheek to stop the tear from falling any lower, and said in a soft voice, "Bella, you know I love you. You know that I'd give the world to be with you. But I want you to live your life with nothing holding you back, especially not me." He sensed my unwillingness to go along with this. "How about this. We take a break, but if after a month or two you still feel like you want to keep up our relationship then we'll get back together."

I looked up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart." And he leaned down to kiss me one last time before I left.

***

The drive from Arizona to Forks, Washington was the longest ride of my life. My dad seemed nervous; probably because he is afraid she'll walk out just like mom did. Emmett sat with his arm around my shoulders as we mourned the move together. I just sat, cuddled up next to my brother, ear buds in, blasting music, trying to drown out everything. Tears rolled down my cheeks from having to say goodbye to Jacob and all my friends. I just hoped that my new life would be at least half as good as my old one.

***

I awoke to my brother shaking my arm. "Bells, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. We were parked in a driveway in front a huge house. Everything seemed wet, and it was very cloudy. The bitch was standing in the driveway hugging and kissing my dad. I got up, grabbed my bag, and Emmett took me inside to my room. We had no need to say hello to Crysta, we knew that we weren't all that welcome in her home anyways.

My room was huge. It was like 3 of my old rooms combined. It was completely empty except for a bed in a corner. I had a walk in closet that could fit twice my wardrobe and more inside of it. The bathroom was like one of those you would find in a fancy restaurant, with the granite top and everything. There was a balcony with a view of the forest behind the house.

I walked into my brother's room, across the hall, to see what his was like, and it was just about the same, except his balcony gave him a view of the street. We stood on his balcony for a few minutes in silence. Just trying to take in this gloomy new place.

Emmett slide down to ground and pulled me down with him. "Do you think we'll do okay here Bells? I mean we just left everything we know behind. Do you think we can start again?" he said still looking out onto the empty street.

I gave a bitter laugh, "Emmett, wherever we go you make friends. Remember when we went to Mexico, and we met Mike and Jessica? They loved you, and I'm sure everyone here will too."

Emmett made a disgusted noise, "They were so annoying though. Jessica was hot as hell, but I couldn't get over how her voice sounded like a five year old girl. And Mike was too into you for me to even notice his personality or not. Big-brother-instinct told me to beat him up."

"Haha. I wish you would've. He kind of creeped me out."

"Emmett? Bells?" My dad came out on the patio. "We're going to go out for lunch because the moving truck won't be here for a couple of hours."

Emmett and I both stood up and walked behind my dad back downstairs to the car. The bitch smiled warmly at us, no doubt just show for my dad. She always acted like she cared when she was around my dad. We needed to find my dad a new girl, because there is no way I could survive living in the same house as the bitch and her fake smile for so long.

We got in the car as Emmett and I braced ourselves for a lunch from hell.


End file.
